Ashpaw's Unfinished Story
by Zixes
Summary: Ashpaw was only an apprentice for a moon and a half. She went to a Gathering, developed certain affections further, and suddenly went missing. This is her story, from her view and her brother Gorsepaw's as he struggles with his loss and perseveres to find the truth about her mysterious death. Will Gorsepaw find vengeance? Will Ashpaw be found? Anything is possible in the Clans.
1. Allegiances (Cats in the future)

**Allegiances:** (only cats mention in the story)

 **WindClan:**

 **Leader** -Owlstar (Grey tom with yellow eyes)

 **Deputy** -Grasswing (huge light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

 **Medicine Cat** -Willowleaf (pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes)

 **Medicine cat Apprentice** -Thornpaw

 **Apprentices:** (cats in training to become warriors)

Bramblepaw (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Greypaw (gray tom with amber eyes)

Harepaw (brown tom with white paws and green eyes)

 **Warriors:** (toms or she-cats who have no kits to care for and have completed warrior training)

Fernsong (light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes)

Whitefeather (pale grey she-cat, white underbelly, paws and tail, blue eyes),

 **Apprentice-Harepaw**

Wingfrost (white she-cat with amber eyes)

Snakefoot (black and red tabby tom, amber eyes),

 **Apprentice-Bramblepaw**

Weaselclaw (ginger tom with amber eyes)

Hawkflight (tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful green eyes)

Mothfur (pale brown tabby tom, amber eyes)

Larkstorm (dark grey tom with dark blue eyes),

 **Apprentice-Greypaw**

Roseface (pale ginger she-cat with white underbelly and one white paw, one green eye, one blue eye)

Blazefur (red furred tom, pale blue eyes)

Greenflower (tawny she-cat, green eyes)

 **Queens:** (she-cats nursing kits)

Lilystem (tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Mothfur's kits, Ravenkit, Icekit and Buzzardkit)

Ashkit (grey tabby she-kit, amber eyes, nearly six moons old)

Gorsekit (golden tabby tom, blue eyes, nearly six moons old)

 **Elders:** (cats who have given up the name of a warrior because of age or injury)

Galeleaf (patchy brown and white tom, amber eyes)

Mousetail (brown tom, amber eyes)

Whiskerfoot (tabby tom with green eyes)

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader** -Snowstar (grey and white tom with blue eyes)

 **Apprentices:** (cats in training to become warriors)

Emberpaw (orange she-cat with blue eyes)

 **Elders:** (cats who have given up the name of a warrior because of age or injury)

Lionblaze (golden tabby tom with amber eyes, one of the Three)

Cinderheart (gray tabby she-cat, piercing blue eyes)

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader** -Stoatstar (dark brown tom, amber eyes)

 **Apprentices:**

Redpaw (red tabby tom, yellow eyes)

Birdpaw (pale grey she-cat, green eyes)

Flamepaw (ginger tom, blue eyes)

 **RiverClan:**

 **Leader** -Lilystar (brown, white and tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The mist swirled around the apprentice's paws as he ventured further into the dark forest. He paused sniffing the air, and mewed, "Hello? Who's there?"

No cat replied. The apprentice padded deeper. Green fungi glowing on the trees was the only light in this StarClan forsaken place.

 _Where am I?_

Suddenly a heavy weight landed on his shoulders. He screeched in alarm and turn to face his attacker with glinting claws.

"Hey, hey ease off, I was just having some fun," the attacker mocked. He was a tom, and his pelt was as black as the night sky.

"Who are you?" the apprentice mewed nervously.

The stranger licked his paw and drew it over his face several times before answering.

"A warrior."

"Which Clan?"

"I belong to no living _Clan_."

"Oh, so you're dead. Which Clan were you in when you were alive?"

"Your Clan."

"You were in WindClan? Cool! But who are you truly?"

Still the stranger did not answer to that question.

"Come," he meowed. "I want to show you around."

The apprentice nodded. He followed the night-pelted cat into the shadows.

"Crowheart, come here, you mangy furball," spat the tom.

A quivering she-cat appeared. The attacker whispered, "She may look puny and useless, but she fights well."

Raising his voice, he commanded, "Crowheart, _attack_!"

The apprentice squealed as she leapt over his shoulders and turned to face him.

"You're crow-food," she chuckled.

"No," the young cat growled. "I'm not!"

With that, he swung his hindquarters forward hooking her front paws from beneath her. Crowheart wailed as her chin hit the earth with a thump. The apprentice pinned her down, digging his claws into her back.

"Stop!" she shrieked. " _Please_!"

The young tom released her, and she glared at him.

All the stranger could do was continue to insolently wash his face.

"I was right about you," he mewed in between licks. "Now, we shall talk blood and murder in the face of Ashpaw, your Clanmate."

The little tom nodded proudly, but was still curious about the older tom's name.

"Please tell me what your name is."

The tom finally replied, "My name is Breezepelt, and I'll be training you to kill without mercy."

The apprentice shuddered, but followed Breezepelt anyway. He wanted to learn how to be a legendary warrior. This was his chance. He knew exactly what Breezepelt was like, but he didn't care, following the cat further into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 1

Ashkit squealed as her brother, Gorsekit, landed sharply on her hindquarters. She whipped around, landing a few soft blows on his nose. Gorsekit purred with amusement as he fought her off, flinging her gently across the camp's clearing. He turned to face her with laughter in his eyes.

"I'm Gorsestar, leader of WindClan, and I command you to stop your attack, or face my fury!" he screeched.

"Never! I'll never surrender! I am Ashflame, and I will fight to the end!" yowled Ashkit. "We will fight until your soul leaves your broken useless-"

"Stop that right now! You're disturbing the senior warriors, and it's getting late!" exclaimed their mother, Hawkflight.

Several of the senior warriors' gazes flitted to the scuffling kits in annoyance before gazing away to eat and share tongues once more.

"Sorry," muttered the kits in unison, then brightened up and asked, "Can we go see the elders and ask them about their apprentice ceremony? We're almost six moons old!"

"You may, but come to the nursery afterwards and _don't_ get under Galeleaf's fur!" she sighed. "Kits these days!"

Ashkit and Gorsekit mewled in excitement, then scampered off to the thorn bush at the far left of the camp, past the fresh-kill pile, where the elders dwelled.

"Mousetail, Whiskerfoot, tell us about your apprentice ceremony please! I can't believe ours is tomorrow!" meowed Gorsekit.

"Yes, please!" added Ashkit.

"If you go and get us some fresh-kill we may consent. I'm in the mood for rabbit. Now go," replied Mousetail with an edge of warmth in his voice as he watched the brave kits race away.

They returned a heartbeat later with a skinny rabbit, whispering in envy of the elders' stories.

"Go on, go on! Tell us what happened!" Gorsekit whispered.

"Well," Whiskerfoot began, and paused as there was a muffled sound from outside the den. "Who's there?"


	4. Chapter 2

"It's just me," came the voice of the Clan deputy, Grasswing. "Ashkit, Gorsekit, if you're in there, Owlstar says you must go to your nests soon. Good luck for tomorrow, by the way. I was nervous when I became an apprentice too, you know."

"Thank you, Grasswing," Ashkit mumbled shyly, while Gorsekit whispered indignantly, "Nosy she-cat. And we're _not_ frightened."

"Grasswing, may we tell these youngsters the wonders of an apprentice ceremony, or shall you stand there like a startled rabbit, ruining the story? Go!" hissed Galeleaf from the far corner of the den, settling into a comfortable position.

Grasswing purred in amusement and left the entrance.

"Okay, you ready?" asked Mousetail.

"Of course," the kits replied.

"Then I will begin. You must make sure that your fur looks neat and tidy. Your mother will most likely groom you to perfection if she has time," began Mousetail

"You have to walk out there solemnly, _don't_ bounce around," chipped in Galeleaf. "You'll most likely get a clout on the ear for such disrespectful behaviour, especially from me. This is a traditional ceremony. There are _rules_."

The kits nodded and waited for the elders to continue.

"Hawkflight's going to humiliate us with her licking habits, though," muttered Ashkit.

"The Clan leader, in this case your own father, will come up to you and give you your apprentice name. Once he does, you must lick his shoulder as a sign of respect. He will announce your mentors and you must touch noses with them in greetings and show respect," mewed Whiskerfoot, ignoring her comment.

"That is much of everything you must do. It is not that difficult. If you're worried, come and see us before your ceremony. Now leave us and eat something, then go to your mother. You have a big day ahead of you soon," mewed Mousetail. "You will become fine WindClan warriors."


	5. Chapter 3

Ashkit woke as dawn began to spill over the dark sky. She writhed in her nest, kicking Gorsekit sharply in his ribs.

"Hey! Get off, that hurts! You'll wake Ravenkit, Icekit and Buzzardkit with that shifting!" whispered Gorsekit.

"I couldn't sleep, so now you're awake. Ha! It's tomorrow now, and we'll be apprentices at sunhigh! Let's get something to eat," she replied.

They bundled out of the nursery sleepily, slithering to the fresh-kill pile at the centre of the clearing. Their father was waiting for them.

"Hello, Ashkit, Gorsekit," he meowed, his proud stare resting on each of them. "It's your special day! I know you'll make fine apprentices. Make sure you are ready."

The kits nodded, their eyes glittering with wonder as they gazed at their glorious leader. They then continued to do what they had come for, and dragged a vole into the fading shadows of the apprentice den.

"We'll be eating and sleeping here before long," Ashkit had mewed determinedly.

Some of the warriors were beginning to stir. The dawn patrol of Snakefoot, his apprentice Bramblepaw, Whitefeather and her apprentice Harepaw were returning from their spree through the hills. Wingfrost and her mate Weaselclaw emerged from the warriors' den, nodding to apprentices as they passed. More of the warriors padded out of the den, sitting in the shadows of the rock where the deputy would announce patrols.

Grasswing leapt up, her pale coat glinting in the morning sun, her muscles rippling with power. Though she was a she-cat, she was one of the largest cats in the Clans.

"I'll need two border patrols. How about Hawkflight, Mothfur, Greypaw, Larkstorm for one patrol, then Wingfrost, Weaselfoot, Fernsong?" she mewed.

The cats each nodded respectfully as their names were called, and quickly sorted into groups, then raced out of the gorse tunnel. Graypaw was complaining, "I'm hungry!" as usual. Ashkit rolled her golden eyes at the annoying tom. He sounded just like Graystripe, a legendary cat from long ago. Nothing unusual…

Grasswing continued her appointment, ordering Bramplepaw, Harepaw and Roseface to go hunting for the day.

"What about us?" called Whitefeather, from where the remaining warriors sat.

"Please help to patch up our defences and guard the camp. Stoatstar was especially hostile at the last Gathering," answered Grasswing. Owlstar suddenly looked into her eyes and asked, "You should not have said that. The Clan may worry."

The huge deputy was not listening. She could only stare lovingly at the WindClan leader. He turned tail on her and jumped off the rock to meet Hawkflight. They entwined lovingly.

Grasswing looked on with such sorrow that Ashkit had to say something about it.

"Grasswing has to forget about it, she can't go on living in the past," whispered Ashkit, gazing up at the suddenly broken deputy with genuine pity in her eyes.

"Oh, Ashkit, I know," mewed her brother.


	6. Chapter 4

"It's hard to lose someone you loved so much," murmured Gorsekit. "When we're apprentices, we'll understand more, StarClan will tell us."

Owlstar beckoned to Hawkflight, Grasswing, Greenflower and Blazefur.

 _Will they be our mentors_ , Gorsekit wondered. Ashkit was clearly thinking the same thing, following the lithe movements of the young warriors as they leapt up the rock to Owlstar's den.

All of a sudden, Gorsekit felt a piercing pain enter his mind, but only for a moment. He looked at Ashkit and the pain stopped. She let out a shriek of pain, writhing in agony on the dusty clearing's flat surface. He barely had time to register that Grasswing has just looked upon his sister with undisguised hatred before disappearing.

"Help me! Please, help me! It burns so much! Willowleaf!" she yowled for the medicine cat.

Willowleaf sped out of her rocky cleft, accompanied by her apprentice Thornpaw.

"Fetch poppy seeds. Quickly," she mewed to the brown tom. He nodded and scrambled back inside the den.

By now, Ashkit was recovering from the pain. She mewled in terror, squinting around in fear at nothing in particular.

"Who did that to me?" she exclaimed in fright.

"It must just be growing pain. Young cats experience it frequently, though I've never seen it in a cat's head or to this painful extent. You'll be fit for the ceremony, luckily," replied Willowleaf.

She padded away, still instructing Thornpaw to bring the poppy seeds to the kit. Ashkit lapped them up quickly and turned to face her brother.

"Good. I'd hate to miss the joys of being an apprentice," Ashkit hissed, clenching her teeth. "That was horrible. What was it?"

"I'm not sure," Gorsekit answered.

 _How was she able to feel the pain? I didn't give it to her, did I? Was it meant for me?_ he thought frantically. _Was that_ hatred _Grasswing expressed? She seemed so kind before!_

He turned around as Owlstar and Hawkflight raced from their den. Hawkflight covered Ashkit's face with gentle licks, while Owlstar murmured comfortingly to her before straightening up.

"After the patrols return, we must hold the ceremony. Hazelwhisker, go and fetch the patrols. Blazefur, go with her," he ordered, nodding to the two warriors as they met in the centre of the clearing. "I have already lost a kit to hunger. I will not let any more harm come to my kits before they become apprentices."

Gorsekit remembered his younger brother Eaglekit. Eagle kit had not received enough milk and had died at only one moon old. The Clan had grieved the little tom, but Gorsekit vaguely recalled his brother, hoping that he was safe in StarClan.

Ashkit beckoned to him.

"Willowleaf told me to rest in the nursery," she sighed. "Let's go. Our time is coming, but not quite yet."


	7. Chapter 5

**A TIME OF ABOUT 3 HOURS IS A TRANSITION BETWEEN THE LAST CHAPTER AND THIS ONE BTW.**

"Wake up," spat a voice from the nursery entrance.

Ashkit stirred faintly. "Graypaw, what is it?"

"It's time for your ceremony. Come on," he whispered furiously. "Hawkflight's waiting to groom you."

Ashkit groaned, then rose and trampled her brother, shyly following Graypaw out of the den.

"Gorsekit, _Gorsekit,_ it's _time_ ," she mewed as she exited. "Hurry, ceremony's on _now_!"

Gorsekit mumbled something the little gray tabby didn't catch and suddenly burst out of the den ahead of his sister. Ashkit doubled over in laughter. Her brother was so determined to be a warrior. This was his chance. Her chance too. They had to practise it wisely.

Hawkflight met her kits in the shadows of the gorse tunnel, beckoning them closer so she could lick them clean. Ashkit growled as her mother's tongue rasped over her flank. All Gorsekit could do was bounce around in circles, waiting for his turn and for the apprenticeship to start. Oh when would it start?

All of the cats who had been sent out on duties that day had returned. It seemed like time suddenly began to fly for the kits. They heard and saw only flashes of it, barely noticed over their extreme excitement. There, they were standing before the Clan leader. Oh, they were respectfully licking their father's shoulder. It all came down to who their mentors were.

Owlstar beckoned forward Greenflower.

"Greenflower, you have shown exceptional talent and, I must admit, mischief. You are a new warrior, but I know you shall be a fine mentor to Gorsepaw," he mewed.

Greenflower was twitching with excitement, and so was Gorsepaw, as they touched noses happily.

"Blazefur, you are Greenflower's brother and possess similar qualities to her. Your skill will be recognised today, as you receive the apprentice Ashpaw."

Ashpaw gazed at her mentor nervously, then straightened up as he gently pushed his nose against hers.

"You're my first apprentice. I'll make sure you do well."

"It's an honour," the little she-cat murmured.

"This is the end of the meeting. Continue your duties," ordered Owlstar, his yellow eyes resting on the new apprentices and their determination. "It is up to the mentors to decide what these kits' shall begin with. Thank you."

And with that, he leapt off the rock, a shower of dust and pebbles raining down into the clearing.


	8. Chapter 6

"Come at me and try to get past me. Go on," ordered Blazefur.

Ashpaw crouched down in excitement, and willed instinct to take over. In a burst of energy, she flew at Blazefur. He deflected her with a quick kick that sent her flying across the meadow.

"No, no, you've only got to try and get past me, not take me down with brute force," he meowed.

"Sorry," Ashpaw squeaked. "I keep forgetting."

She sniffed the air and caught a whiff of rain.

"I hope it doesn't rain. The clouds will come and ruin the Gathering. My first one!" she mewed.

"Yes, we must be cautious. Race me back to camp?" her mentor's eyes were glittering with the challenge.

"You're so on, Blazefur."

And with that, the warrior whipped around and pelted across the grassy slope, his yellow fur rippling against the wind. The young tabby let out a _mrow_ of laughter and raced after him.

She followed signs of trampled grass and upturned earth. Blazefur might be smaller than the average WindClan cat, but he could run fast!

Ashpaw sniffed the air, and caught a faint trace of a she-cat, lathered by Blazefur's fresher scent. She ignored it deciding it was just a rogue, and continued on.

Gorse surrounded her, the prickles tugging at her pelt. She suddenly burst into the clearing, where her mentor was gasping for breath by the fresh-kill pile.

"Well done. You'll make a great warrior. I'm proud to be your mentor," he panted.

Gorsepaw circled the warrior questioningly.

"He raced me to camp, and StarClan, he was fast," she explained rapidly.

"Oh. Well, are you going to eat? Gathering party's going to leave soon."

Ashpaw nodded ecstatically and dragged herself to the prey pile. She selected a robin and asked, "Gorsepaw, you wanna share?"

Gorsepaw leapt to her side and began to eat ravenously.

"Greenflower took me to the stream that borders our territory and ThunderClan's. I even met some ThunderClan cats and they congratulated me on becoming and apprentice. There was this one she-cat-"

"Okay, okay, great exploration, but I don't need to hear about your love life," she meowed solemnly.

"Eh, good times, what with you mooning over Greypaw," he shot back.

Ashpaw hissed, "I looked at him one time, Gorsepaw, one time, and that was the apprentice ceremony."

"Yeah right. And I've just become Onestar, back from the dead. You've been staring at him for an entire _moon_ ," he purred.

"Oh, shut up," she spat, and then burst into a _mrow_ of laughter as a shocked look crossed Gorsepaw's face.

"You mouse-brain. You're my brother, don't forget. I would never mean that," she hiccupped.

"I'll get you back for that, Ashpaw," he squeaked.

Wingfrost and Weaselclaw trotted up to the little cats.

"Come on you two, the Gathering patrol is about to depart," mewed Wingfrost.

And with that, the siblings rose to their paws and bounded to the entrance to the tunnel.


	9. Chapter 7

"What's the gathering like, Fernsong?" Ashpaw just felt like pestering a warrior tonight; Fernsong was her target. She was at the very back of the patrol, not many warriors would miss her.

"Well, there are many cats from each Clan who-"

"Yes, yes I know, but what are _they_ like? The other Clan's I mean," Ashpaw interrupted.

"Ah. ShadowClan can be quite intimidating sometimes, but when I was younger the apprentices were the easiest to talk to, so you should be fine. ThunderClan warriors are brave, and Snowstar is fair. Did you know that Snowstar is related to the legendary leader Firestar? He is Firestar's nephew's son." Ashpaw shook her head. "I guess not. And continuing on. All RiverClan warriors have glossy pelts due to the huge amount of fish they eat."

"They could do with a little less feeding I think," muttered the tabby as she sniffed the air and caught whiffs of the fishy RiverClan scent. "Eugh. But Snowstar's bloodline is cool. Firestar was pretty awesome."

Fernsong purred in amusement. "Yes. Now move along and talk with your friends."

The apprentice sighned. Fernsong hadn't gotten annoyed, like the other warriors did. She had patiene. Ugh.

Ashpaw sped to the middle of the group, where Greypaw, Bramblepaw and Gorsepaw were treading over marshy land.

"I hate RiverClan territory. It's too wet," Bramblepaw spat.

Greypaw purred a purr of amusement, which turned into a growl as Bramblepaw pushed his face into the mucky mud.

He hissed playfully and bowled Bramblepaw over, his sheathed paws pulling Bramblepaw into the mud beside him.

"Now we're even," Greypaw mewed earnestly.

It took all of everyone's self-control to stop laughing at the apprentices in their icky state. To Ashpaw it felt like some cat was smothering her.

Only Grasswing seemed to find it unamusing.

"Hurry up! We can't be late, rain is coming" she snapped.

The warriors sighed, and continued squelching through the icky ground.

"Look! There's the legendary tree-bridge, where the traitor Mudclaw from our Clan was killed," Gorsepaw whispered.

"Oh, look at the island! Can't you feel such a _connection_? It's like we belong here. It feels great," murmured Bramblepaw.

A sharp yowl from Owlstar jerked their attention away from the adventure and back to their leader.

"Come on, time to cross. Up, please," he ordered.

Bramlepaw sighed and fell into the line in which the cats would jump onto the tree's smooth, wet trunk. Before long, it was Ashpaw's turn, and she trembled slightly.

"Hey, it's okay. It does look scary. I'll help you," mewed the usually grumpy Greypaw.

Ashpaw was too shocked, but she nodded happily. She jumped onto the bridge, with Greypaw gently nudging her from behind.

"I've done this before, I can do this again," he kept muttering; the she-cat knew he hated water. All WindClan cats did. Obviously.

She leapt clumsily onto the shingle, sand covering her thick tail and her muzzle as she lost her footing.

"You ought to be called Sandpaw," squealed Gorsepaw, landing beside her once Greypaw had leapt off.

"Are you okay?" he queried.

"I'm _fine_ ," she snapped, embarrassed from falling so easily.

"Don't get all testy on me," was all Greypaw had to say.

Once WindClan had gathered, they pushed through the brambles.

"StarClan, I don't know why I was called Bramblepaw, compared to these prickers," muttered Bramblepaw.

He always had something hilarious to say.

They exploded into the clearing, covered in thorns.

"Woah," was all Ashpaw could say.

"I wish Harepaw was here to see this," Greypaw muttered, wide-eyed.

"Too bad, it's our time now,' mewed Gorsepaw, gaping.

They had just arrived at their first Gathering.


	10. Chapter 8

The night sky was filled with their warrior ancestors, the beautiful Silverpelt looking down on them. The moon was full, illuminating every cat in the clearing with a sliver glow. All they could do was look up.

Grasswing bounded up to them.

"Go and talk to some of the other Clan apprentices," the deputy ordered. "And don't give anything away to _any_ cat."

"Yes, Grasswing." Gorsepaw dipped his head before meowing to the others.

"Let's go over there. Those apprentices seem nice," suggested Bramblepaw. "Maybe they can tell us about StarClan."

As they padded closer, Gorsepaw heard an apprentice speaking.

"And Firestar killed Tigerstar, saving all the Clans, but he gave up his last life and went to join StarClan. He saved everyone, I wish I could be like him" the pretty golden she-cat was mewing.

"Oh my StarClan, it's _her_ , the apprentice I met," Gorsepaw whispered. His mouth was open as he stared at her.

She noticed the new attention and paused.

"Hello. I've seen you before, but we never got to exchange names," she meowed, nodding to Gorsepaw. "I'm Emberpaw. My father was Bumblestripe, son of Greystripe, and my mother is Dovewing, great-granddaughter of Firestar. They are sitting over there. My parents joined the elders' den when I was apprenticed. My brothers and I were just telling these RiverClan cats about Firestar.

"Hey. I'm Gorsepaw. These cats are Ashpaw, Bramblepaw, and Greypaw," he replied, flicking his tail at each apprentice in turn. "Ashpaw is also my sister. Bramblepaw and Greypaw are our friends. Harepaw could not come tonight, but he is Greypaw's brother."

"Poor Harepaw. At least I can meet your sister though," she answered excitedly, turning to Ashpaw. "It's an honour to meet the kits of a Clan leader!"

"Thanks for that," Ashpaw muttered.

Emberpaw looked deflated, but Ashpaw piped up and said, "Just kidding, it's nice to meet you too."

"Thanks, I don't feel rejected anymore," she growled. "Ha! It's fine, it's fine. Let's go talk to Redpaw and his friends over there," she suggested, pointing to a group of piney-smelling, skinny cats.

"ShadowClan," Greypaw muttered, as they bounded over, leaving the RiverClan apprentices behind.

"Hi there. I'm Bramblepaw from WindClan, nice to meet you." Judging by Bramblepaw's tense figure and unsheathed claws he was clearly not pleased to see them at all. The apprentices didn't pick up on it and introduced themselves as Redpaw, Birdpaw and Flamepaw. They were friendlier than they looked.

Halfway through a ridiculous discussion about the best way to shut up complaining elders, there was a commanding yowl from the huge oak tree-"We gather here under Silverpelt for a Gathering, under StarClan's truce"- and a brown tabby leapt up onto a branch, raking the cats in the clearing with a stern glare.

"Mouse-dung, Gathering's about to start. And I thought putting chewed-up herbs on their mouths would be a good point to continue on," snarled Redpaw.


	11. Chapter 9

"That's Stoatstar, our leader. He's really old, and I don't think he's got a lot of strength left in him. He's a great leader, but he's dying." Redpaw was really miffed. "He does great reports, though."

Stoatstar began in a croaking mew.

"This green-leaf the prey has been running fine, and a litter of kits has been made into apprentice. They are now known as Flamepaw and Birdpaw."

The Clans yowled their approval, especially the WindClan apprentices. Flamepaw and Birdpaw's eyes were shining with gratitude.

Stoatstar nodded at a white and grey tom to speak.

"That's Snowstar," murmured Ashpaw, glad to know something the others didn't. "He is in Firestar's bloodline."

The others each took turns to show gratefulness by cuffing her over the ear.

"Just saying," she muttered, dodging the blows.

"The prey has been running well for us too this past season. Two of our senior warriors have given up their couriers and gone to live in the elders den. Lionblaze and Cinderheart are here tonight as respected elders of ThunderClan."

Again yowls rose up in the air. Emberpaw's eyes glistened with sadness. She would never run or hunt with them. They could only give her advice.

Snowstar nodded at Owlstar, who began speaking at once.

" _Three_ litters of kits have been made into apprentices. Harepaw was unable to attend the Gathering tonight, but Gorsepaw, Ashpaw, Bramblepaw and Greypaw are here. Please welcome them."

Ashpaw's ears were buzzing crazily with all the attention she and the others received. Then it was gone. Owlstar went on to announce a new litter born in WindClan, the kits Ravenkit, Icekit and Buzzardkit. The rabbits were disappearing slowly as leaf-fall approached, but WindClan was still coping.

Soon Owlstar was finished, and beckoned to a brown and white she-cat.

"Lilystar," Redpaw told them. "Reedstar lost his last life four moons ago, so she's relatively new."

Lilystar was secretive, but acknowledged the fact that the other Clans were there. She was about to begin when suddenly a crack of thunder split the silence. Clouds covered the sky. The warriors were panicking at the sudden change, racing around the clearing in fright.

Something ominous happened. The four medicine cats-Willowleaf, Mousefoot, Reedwater and Featherpelt-walked calmly through the turmoil. Suddenly, they stopped in front of Ashpaw and whispered hoarsely: "She who trusts her Clan will _die_.

Ashpaw screeched in terror, falling backwards and flying across the clearing, her friends hard on her tail, trying to calm her down.

As quickly as the weather had whipped up, it had faded. However, the clouds covering the moon still remained. Owlstar meowed, "I guess it is time for us to leave. WindClan, to me!"

The patrol bounded back to camp, the words of the medicine cats hanging over them like a raincloud.


	12. Chapter 10

"What in StarClan's name was _that_?" growled Ashpaw.

The apprentices looked at each other. They were unsure, and had not told the warriors that it was Ashpaw the medicine cats had spoken of instead of the whole Clan. Owlstar currently believed that it was a warning to she-cats who ventured out alone.

It was a half-moon later, and nothing had been learnt. Ashpaw kept asking the same question. They couldn't ask the ShadowClan apprentices who they had met at the Gathering as that would be trespassing on RiverClan or ThunderClan territory to get to them.

As for Willowleaf and her fellow medicine cats, they remembered nothing of what they had said. Thornpaw had gone to the Moonpool with her, but had found no answers. He and Harepaw thought that she had been hypnotised by StarClan to warn every cat. The littermates always thought bizzare things, but maybe this time they were right.

"Why you Ashpaw? Why didn't they just stand in front of the Clans and say "Hey, you're going to die if you trust everyone!" Simple, right?" Harepaw joked.

Thornpaw, Greypaw and Bramblepaw just stared blankly at their paws.

Then Greypaw spoke up. "Can you guys leave? I want to speak to Ashpaw."

Gorsepaw flinched, then looked at Ashpaw teasingly. Ashpaw just motioned to the den exit. "Go on. Goodnight."

Once the apprentices filed out, Greypaw nuzzled Ashpaw. She was too startled to move.

"Look Ashpaw, I really like you, and I want to get to know you more. Please!" Ashpaw purred. "Not now. Let me think. I have got to solve this so I can get over it and become a warrior. Bye."

She left the den, exited through the gorse tunnel and went for a quick dusk-lit walk.

Little did any cat know that Greypaw would be the last cat to see Ashpaw alive.


	13. Chapter 11

"Have you found her yet? _Please_ , she's gotta be in WindClan territory," Gorsepaw growled nervously as the patrol returned. Ashpaw was not with them.

It had been three sunsets since Ashpaw had gone missing. Owlstar had order any spare WindClan cats to search the territory for his missing daughter, but there had been no luck. Grasswing had gone crazy, believing that StarClan had plucked the tabby she-cat from the moors. She was extra weird these days. And Gorsepaw had not forgotten the day when his beloved sister had erupted in pain. Grasswing had been openly showing her hatred then.

 _Was Grasswing to blame for Ashpaw's disappearance?_ He wondered in horror, and then stopped himself. Grasswing was the Clan deputy, for StarClan's sake. She wouldn't risk her position in the Clan by killing a young apprentice. Grasswing had probably been looking at some other cat. Either way, it was suspicious.

And Greypaw was broken. He did not speak to any cat. Gorsepaw and the others knew that he had had affections for Ashpaw, but they had not known that it was enough to destroy him if she had died or abandoned him.


	14. Chapter 12

**This is from Ashpaw's perspective. She is already dead.**

"Get away from me!" Ashpaw shrieked.

"Calm down, it is okay. You are safe."

"Where am I?" she whimpered.

"A place of warmth. It is all right. She cannot touch you now."

Ashpaw opened her eyes. The speaker had stars swirling around her paws. I am Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan before Firestar. You are welcome here."

Cats began to appear around Bluestar, though they neglected to touch the water of the pools at their paws.

"The Moonpool," the apprentice breathed. "Am I dead? I don't remember walking up here. Am I?"

When the cats did not reply, merely looking at the water, Ashpaw became agitated. "Am I dead or not?!" she yowled at them.

Only Bluestar lifted her gaze, and when she did, the ice-blue pools were filled with anger and sorrow.

"If you mean your soul has come to join us, then yes, you have died," she murmured sadly. "It is unfair for a young cat to join StarClan."

"How have I come here?" the tabby asked.

When the cats did not reply once again, Ashpaw was frightened and asked in small voice, "Did something kill me?"

Bluestar nodded.

"Well, what killed me? Was it a badger? A fox? An enemy Clan cat?"

The former ThunderClan leader growled suddenly.

"Dear Ashpaw, it was a cat from Wind Clan. A cat you know."

"But who? Who would risk all of this to kill me. I thought I had no enemies!"

"Ah, there is a cat who destests you deeply. Do you remember they day you were made an apprentice? You experience extreme pain, and that pain was channelled by hatred of a cat who was mad. A cat who had lost her lover. A cat way past sanity."

Ashpaw gasped. She knew who Bluestar meant. Her eyes narrowed. "I must tell my friends immediately," she meowed. "Someone has to know. They must be missing me an awful lot. Where is my body?"

"You cannot reach the living, being the newest addition to StarClan. You must wait. Some StarClan cats never find their bodies if they are washed away. They lose all scent and you can't find it. Flametail was drowned, and they never found him. You cannot look for that which cannot be found."

Flametail looked down at his paws. "It's not that bad in StarClan. I wish I could have been the next ShadowClan medicine cat, but StarClan had a different plan for me."

Ashpaw collapsed. "No more training? No more Gatherings? No friends? No family? No _Greypaw_?" she whispered. "Why would she do this to me? I was not ready to leave!"

"She is jealous of Owlstar's affection of Hawkflight, so she wants to punish Hawkflight in any way she can. You were just a weapon, used to claw Hawkflight to pieces."

Ashpaw was furious. In fact she was beyond furious. "She used me? That _mouse-heart_ used my death to hurt Hawkflight? How dare she?! I was alive too! I was happy! And she has taken it away! I will speak to Gorsepaw, and-and… I. _will_. have. _vengeance_!"

And with that she fled from the Moonpool and into StarClan's hunting grounds, screeching in a rage that only she could control.


	15. Chapter 13

"We are gathered here tonight to acknowledge the loss of a WindClan cat. Ashpaw was young. She had her life ahead of her. She was the only sister I ever had. If we find who or what killed her, they will be punished greatly. I will not rest until her murderer is found."

Gorsepaw was trembling. It had been almost another half-moon, and by now he knew with all his heart that something had killed her, that she wasn't coming back. Why wouldn't she visit the Clan, even though she had gone? Her spirit could come. It would be just like Ashpaw to crash the fun, but this wasn't fun. This was revenge. She needed to tell some cat, perhaps in a dream.

As the vigil continued, Greypaw and Bramblepaw came closer. His friends lay down to rest beside the place where Ashpaw's body should have been. There was just the clearing's empty dusty floor. Gorsepaw would have been empty of emotion, had it not been for the hatred welling up inside.

 _How could they have killed her?! She was a good cat_ , he thought in a frenzy.

His friends murmured their respects to young Ashpaw, Greypaw's taking up several moments.

Then the pouring rain began.


	16. Chapter 14

That cat is going to _pay_! What a _mouse-heart_!" Ashpaw was trying to rip apart a large fern to get to a starry shrew. The shrew could be heard squealing in terror. It was trapped by a small rocky wall.

Ashpaw pounced out of nowhere onto the shrew and began ripping it apart. She teared at its body until there was nothing left.

"Stop!" two new voices had spoken in unison.

Ashpaw spat and turned around to face whoever was contradicting her.

"What? What could you _possibly_ say to me to help me out?!" she snarled.

"We only wanted to introduce ourselves. My name is Squirrelflight, and this is Bramblestar. He was leader before Snowstar, but I died from green-cough and he died in battle against ShadowClan."

"What do you want," Ashpaw growled.

"We did not intend to tell you to stop, you had to let out anger. You should not have harnessed it over that shrew. What a waste."

Ashpaw scuffled her paws in embarrassment.

"We came to tell you that you have been in StarClan for long enough. You may choose to visit a cat in your Clan and tell then the truth. But only one. Make sure you choose wisely, little one."

Ashpaw nodded numbly. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, bounced away into the bushes, waiting for another kill to come to them. Ashpaw followed them until she came to a rushing waterfall. She sat there and lowly mewed her best options.

"Greypaw would break, Bramblepaw would make a joke, Thornpaw is a medicine cat apprentice that hasn't learnt about how to interpret yet, Willowleaf just doesn't seem right, Hawkflight and Owlstar would yowl their sorrow at me until I faded away, Grasswing's just the stupid deputy no _way_!" her voice had started wailing.

"I'll never be able to tell anyone!"

"Yes you will," murmured a voice. "I am Feathertail. I died two generations ago, but I had a brother. He was always there for me. Your brother is too. Maybe you should speak to him about it."

Feathertail gently licked Ashpaw's ear. Ashpaw sat there, missing the fuss her parents had made of her messy fur when she was a kit. The sadness racked her body. The silver tabby washing her noticed the sudden change in Ashpaw's usually tense muscles.

"I know you miss them, but you must move on, not back. You will be with your family again, but all in good time. At least you have your brother, Eaglekit here."

Ashpaw had forgotten about the little tom. She squealed as he suddenly appeared, collapsing in front of the dead apprentice.

Feathertail let out a _mrow_ of amusement.

"I leave you now. Remember the dream you can give to your brother." She was gone, fading into the bushes."

"What was that?" Eaglekit asked.

"Nothing. Just some advice on naughty littermates like you."

And with that, she softly body-slammed him, meowing in amusement as he skidded uselessly across the banks of the waterfall's pool.


	17. Chapter 15

"Gorsepaw. Gorsepaw," whispered a voice in the golden tom's ear.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's me Gorsepaw. It's your sister. Ashpaw." The voice was joking with him now.

"Just open your eyes. Please." The voice had become anxious.

Gorsepaw looked around. His eyes practically fell out of his head as he saw who had spoken. Starlight revolved around her spiky fur, her thick grey tail, her golden eyes.

"Ashpaw!" he mewed in glee. "You're alive, you're here, you're- wait. Why am I in this forest?"

"These are not the moors, nor StarClan's hunting grounds. These are merely the trees I was dragged towards and murdered. Do you see that stream? I was pushed into it as I was having a drink. I could not swim, and I drowned." Her eyes were upset.

"And the cat who pushed me in, I _knew_ her, I _trusted_ her." she spat. The eyes were filled with white-hot fury.

"She is the ridiculous excuse for a cat who is your deputy."

When Gorsepaw stared at her incredulously, she yowled, "It was Grasswing! Grasswing has killed me in a war against her sister. I was murdered in _cold-blood_!" the grey tabby shrieked.

The starlight swirling around her had become multiple cats, all saying the same thing over and over again.

"Avenge her, destroy the traitor, avenge her, destroy the traitor."

It all became too much for Gorsepaw and his legs buckled. The weakness he had suddenly felt left him sleeping on the grassy expanse as his warrior ancestors faded away.


	18. Chapter 16

"And you're sure it was Ashpaw?" Greypaw asked. "Not just your imagination?"

"I know what she looks like and I rarely have dreams. Learn to trust me in the future thanks," Gorsepaw growled.

"Well, it's possible that it could have been Grasswing, she's been jumpy since Ashpaw went missing. She was out at the same time, you know. In fact, she was the only warrior missing from camp when you realised that Ashpaw hadn't come back yet," meowed Bramblepaw.

"Maybe she was just going out for some air," Thornpaw wondered aloud.

"No, Grasswing never "went out for air". She was afraid of going out alone. It must be her!" insisted Gorsepaw.

"I believe you. You are my best friend. I will stay with you and help you uncover her treachery," Bramblepaw suddenly mewed.

Gorsepaw turned to face him, eyes alight with gratitude. "Anyone else?"

Only Greypaw stepped forward. Harepaw and Thornpaw remained at the far corner of the den.

"Look, I know we're your friends too, and we should help, but it sounds like… well, like you're making it up. Grasswing is the deputy, she doesn't just kill an apprentice because she feels like it!"

Gorsepaw growled and aimed a sheathed paw at Harepaw's ear. "I thought my word on the dream would be enough. And Grasswing wouldn't kill Ashpaw for fun. My sister explained it. Grasswing _hates_ Hawkflight for taking away Owlstar's love for her. She killed my sister to hurt Hawkflight! I'm _never_ letting her get away with it."

"Even if I did believe you, I probably wouldn't help. We have to concentrate on training, not on she-cats fighting over mates. Good-bye."

Harepaw turned around and exited the apprentices' den. Thornpaw stared after his littermate, then turned and faced the cats. They were just waiting for his decision.

"I liked Ashpaw as a friend. And now she's dead. My brother wants nothing to do with it. My mother said that I must follow his instinct, not mine, as mine always puts me in danger. However, I think I'll have to bend that rule now."

Bramblepaw purred and nudged the older tom with his shoulder. "At least you're not cowering in the face of adventure anymore."

Greypaw wore a grim expression. "Okay, that's settled. Now, how are we going to prove that Grasswing killed Ashpaw?"

"We'll be watching, always watching." Now Bramblepaw was being a mouse-brain.

When the others stared at him, he shrugged. "It was a joke."

"No, it's the perfect plan! Grasswing may look perfect but heartbroken on the outside, but if we watch her every move, we'll discover the mad badger within!"

Bramblepaw looked pleased.

"Okay," whispered Gorsepaw. "Here's how it is going to work. I warn you, there'll be a lot of mayhem-"

"What's going on in here," meowed Whitefeather, peeking in.

"Oh nothing, we're just, um, discussing our ideal mates," muttered Greypaw.

"Er, okay. Continue," Whitefeather faltered, and her pale grey head disappeared.

"This is going to be hard with the Clan always watching us," muttered Gorsepaw.


	19. Chapter 17

"I'll be watching for danger. Bramblepaw, _go_!" Gorsepaw whispered.

Bramblepaw nodded and thundered out of the gorse tunnel. Grasswing had just left camp. Gorsepaw had given him the first mission because of "the glorious idea" that came from his head. It was up to him to follow Grasswing and see if she would lead them to Ashpaw or an accomplice.

But he had to stay one step ahead. Grasswing was racing up the steep slope that led away from the camp and onto the open moor. She paused tasting the air, then continued.

"This she-cat has serious problems, sniffing the air non-stop. At least the wind is blowing her scent to me," the dark tabby muttered. "Gorsepaw, this had better be worth it!"

Bramblepaw paused in the same area Grasswing had been in a few heartbeats before, and sniffed the air. He gasped.

"This is Ashpaw's scent! Grasswing has been travelling this route everyday by herself to cover it up! That mangy excuse for a deputy's gonna have some trouble getting out of this!" he exclaimed.

Grasswing was climbing up a steep hill, racing towards the farm with the dogs. The apprentice continued to follow her. The springy moss and grass felt cool under his paws. It gave him determination. He was going to bring a murderer down. How exciting can that be, when the murderer killed your friend. Vengeance would be sweet.

He could see the lake from where he was standing, and imagined Grasswing drowning in it. She would deserve the struggle.

The hill Bramblepaw was currently climbing suddenly dipped down, vanquishing that thought somehow. He noticed a fishy-scent.

 _Those must be the RiverClan border markers,_ he though. _StarClan, she's crossed them. Now I have to._

He did not like being so close to the farm, so he crossed. The dogs could break out of the farm and rip him to pieces.

"Maybe I should call for Gorsepaw," he murmured, feeling exposed.

 _No,_ said a voice inside his ear. _Keep going, you will find me soon._

"I will, Ashpaw, I will. For your brother. For your lover. For WindClan."

He crossed the markers and tried to catch the treacherous she-cat's scent, but it had changed suddenly. It had become muddy. He could barely detect her scent under the covering.

 _She must have rolled in mud to disguise her scent. She's mad, but clever_ , he realised.

As soon as he had crossed he knew that Grasswing had been extremely thoughtful about her route over the border. . The marshes between WindClan and RiverClan territory were especially wet and slippery, and she had chosen the worst areas to stand and hide her scent. The deputy had the advantage if someone tried to follow her.

Luckily, Bramblepaw had a sharp nose, and could detect her new smell, even if It was faint.

The boggy ground beneath his paws was cold and squelched uncomfortable with each step, but he had to keep going. He spotted a flash of yellow fur and saw Gorsepaw in the bushes on the other side of the border.

"You can do it!" was all he could mouth from the shadows. Bramblepaw nodded at him and continued onwards.

WindClan cats hated muck and swimming, but Grasswing didn't seem to care. All to humiliate Bramblepaw's dignity even more.

 _If Ashpaw could see me now…_

The marshes had dried out considerably. He could scent another set of RiverClan border markers. This time Grasswing had not crossed them, but gone down to the lake shore. The marshes suddenly became even boggier. Bramblepaw hissed in exasperation, then stopped himself and glared. Grasswing was hunched over a small hole made of rock and mud. He could smell a rotting smell rising up from the rocks, and choked back a shriek of terror.

 _Ashpaw's body!_


	20. Chapter 18

Bramblepaw's steps faltered and he collapsed.

 _She's long dead. But how did she get here?_

He answered his own question.

 _The river. The river bordering WindClan and ThunderClan territory must have been where she was murdered. It washed her out into the lake, and she came to rest here. Grasswing found her put her in this grave so no cat would find her._

And then the apprentice bolted. He flew out of the marshes. Gorsepaw was waiting for him. He stopped in front of his friend and sat there gasping for air.

"Bramblepaw! What happened?" the golden tom mewed.

"She's-Ashpaw's-decomposing in the marshes-Grasswing-watching her-I know how she got there!" he panted frantically.

"Did Grasswing see you?"

"I dunno, and I don't care, I just had to get out of there!"

"Let's get back to camp, and tell Owlstar right now! We could get a patrol and catch Grasswing red-pawed!"

"Yes, let's. But should we tell Greypaw? He was close to her."

"We should. You can't just keep a cat in the dark like that. Now _go_!"

The apprentices pelted away, hoping that Grasswing would not follow them or move.


	21. Chapter 19

"Father! Father! Come quickly please! We found Ashpaw!" yowled Gorsepaw.

Owlstar and Hawkflight exited their den. Wingfrost, Weaselclaw and Fernsong stuck their heads out of the warrior's den. Roseface was sharing tongues with Harepaw, but stopped mid-lick and turned to face the new arrivals.

Owlstar kept running until he stopped in front of his son.

"Is she _alive_?" asked Owlstar.

And that was when Gorsepaw broke. He fell to the floor, wailing.

"No! She's dead, she's gone, I'll never see her alive again!"

" _No!_ " Owlstar screeched. "My daughter!"

Owlstar only seemed to lose his mind for a few heartbeats before he straightened up and said heavily, "Do you know how she died?"

"Yes. Bramblepaw solved the mystery when we went out to find her," Gorsepaw murmured. "Ashpaw decided to go for a walk at dusk. She walked to the border with ThunderClan. I spoke with a ThunderClan apprentice who was there. Emberpaw."

Greypaw trotted out of the apprentice den.

"Why didn't you tell us she knew, Gorsepaw?"

"I had to keep it a secret from Grasswing. Emberpaw told me that our deputy had been aware of her, but had chosen to ignore it. She waited for Ashpaw."

"How did she know that Ashpaw would be there?" asked Hawkflight.

"She was watching Ashpaw, and realised that she needed to think about her feelings, so she prepared herself and went to the place that Ashpaw loved: the place where moor clashed with forest."

"And then what?" an elder queried.

"Grasswing waited, and Ashpaw came. She disguised her scent with fern, leapt out at Ashpaw, and gripped her back. Ashpaw froze and panicked, giving Grasswing the chance to toss her into the river between our territory and ThunderClan's. Her body wasspat into the lake, which is why we couldn't find her. It ended up in the marshes between WindClan and RiverClan. She's still there, and Grasswing is watching her dead body!"

"So Emberpaw told you all of this?" murmured Galeleaf.

"Yes. She knew ThunderClan territory well enough to stay away from Grasswing, but she saw the murder. I was looking for Ashpaw at the border when she emerged and told me. She was Ashpaw's friend, but she couldn't help her."

"But why?" asked Wingfrost. "Why Ashpaw? She had no grudges against her.

"I forgot about that," answered Gorsepaw. "Grasswing has an infatuation with Owlstar. She always has. But when her own sister stole the cat she loved, she went mad. She swore war against Hawkflight, and this was only the beginning to her."

"If I had known that she had loved Owlstar first, I would not have let myself break her heart. What have I done?"

"It's not your fault," Thorn paw mewed. "You didn't know. Don't blame it on yourself. It's all right. Things will work out."

Hawkflight gave the apprentice a nod of thanks and sat down.

"This murder has been solved, but now we must punish the culprit!" screeched Weaselclaw.

"Not yet. Let everyone have time to grieve. We must re-do the vigil," meowed Roseface.

The Clan stood rigid in shock, until Mousetail sighed deeply. "She was a wonderful young cat, eager to learn."

"She was my first apprentice, ready for anything," meowed Blazefur.

"She was the cat I loved," whispered Greypaw.

"She was kind!"

"Caring!"

"Never gave up!"

The cries of Gorsepaw's Clanmates then spoke in unison that one name, the name of the sister he had lost. "Ashpaw, Ashpaw, Ashpaw!"

The screeching grew louder until Owlstar quieted them. They stared up at him with fury in their eyes. Ashpaw had been a popular apprentice among them.

"Find my deputy, and bring her here! Look in the marshes. Go!" he yowled, before turning to Hawkflight and gazing into her loving eyes.


	22. Chapter 20

A patrol of Wingfrost, Weaselclaw, Snakefoot and Harepaw had brought back the sulking Grasswing, while they had ordered Greypaw and Bramplepaw to bury Ashpaw's body.

Grasswing had been put on trial, and Owlstar would decide whether or not she would be killed or exiled. WindClan counted the sunrises and sunsets until she would be heard among the warriors.

It was a colder day in leaf-fall when the trial began.

"Did you kill the apprentice Ashpaw?" Owlstar barked.

"No! I admit that I was covering up the trail and helping the murderer. I hate you and Hawkflight and your family, but I would not risk my position in the Clan like this!" Everyone believed she was lying. Everyone except Gorsepaw. He did not speak. He had frozen in sudden terror.

"Lying to your Clan leader? That is against the warrior code!"

"But I swear, I swear by StarClan that I never touched Ashpaw!"

"We have all the evidence here, you cannot deny it!"

"I never killed her! A cat black-mailed me into covering her scent!"

Gorsepaw froze.

"The murderer. Well, who is it then?"

Grasswing glared at Gorsepaw, and let all of the _real_ truth come out.


	23. Chapter 21

"Gorsepaw! Gorspaw killed his sister! He black-mailed me into covering up the trail. He threatened to tell Owlstar about my love for him. He jumped on Ashpaw and pushed her into the river, because he was the only one who knew Ashpaw's deepest secret. She can't swim and hates water!"

"What?!" spat Owlstar.

"Gorsepaw looks just like me! And he decided to use that to his advantage, asking Emberpaw to meet him at the border the day Ashpaw was killed and making her see what happened. She believed that it was me who killed the apprentice, and told Gorsepaw as he appeared in the same place the next day. She waited there all night. I was only jumpy all this time because I was afraid he would blurt out my secret!"

"Gorsepaw! How could you kill your sister!" screeched Weaselclaw. "Get out of WindClan! I can't believe my own son would kill his Clanmate! Why, Gorsepaw, why?!"

"Because she was better than me! I feared she would be made a warrior and become the leader after Owlstar, so I decided to make sure that I would be the leader! Her affection for Greypaw was ridiculous"-Greypaw gaped at him-"and I had to cover up my tracks by leading the party to find Ashpaw, even though I knew where she was."

"But what about your dream?" growled Bramblepaw.

"it was real, but at that time Ashpaw didn't know that I had killed her. Neither did StarClan. They thought it was Grasswing due to my uncanny similarity in size to her. I had to think like a normal cat if I didn't want to be suspected, and act like one too. You fell for it, but not for long."

The Clan stared at the mad apprentice. Gorsepaw snarled.

"You road-kill, you should have taken the blame! Now you must die!"

With that, he leapt at Grasswing's throat and sliced it open. Grasswing screamed in agony, then fell silent. She was dead.

"I'm ready to kill. If you try and kill me, I'll just destroy you!" he shrieked. "Look at her. Do you want to look like her? Get away from me if you don't!"

Owlstar stared at his crazy son. "I would never kill you, though you have killed your own sister and my daughter. I love you, my son, but you cannot be trusted to live in this Clan. My Clan must come first. Therefore, I sentence you to exile. You are forbidden to return to the camp, for the crime of killing an apprentice who was your sister and the Clan deputy. Any cat who happens to see you on their territory has permission to kill you."

"I'll be back one day," Gorsepaw chuckled. "And when I come back, you'll never know who I used to be."

And with that, he rose to his treacherous paws, savouring the dirty looks the Clan gave him, plotting his next kill, and left WindClan forever.


End file.
